Just say YES already!
by Lady Hart
Summary: ZUTARA! ANYTHING ELSE?
1. Prologue

Scenario (from Lady Hart)

Scenario (from Lady Hart)

LH: Okay…what if Katara was trying to help Zuko, not Aang? What if Toph was the one who could see and Sokka…was blind (ok, maybe he is already, but still)? What if Aang was the BAD GUY?

Aang: WHAT?  
Katara: NO WAY! I'm not helping Zuko!

Zuko: I don't need her help! WATER TRIBE PEASANT!

Sokka: I'm blind? COOL!

Toph: Thanks for making me feel better, Ms. Lala-land.

LH: Hehe…find out!

Later…

Zuko: Are you really going to make me go through with this? Are you even part of the fire nation?

LH: Well…I do have control over the elements…

Aang: Are you the next Avatar?

LH: No…

Katara: Well, what do we have to do?

LH: (hands everyone huge piles of paper) you are all in my new story!

Zuko: What do I have to do? Can I capture the avatar?

LH: You'll see. All I can say is that it'll be fun

Aang: ok! I'm up for it!

LH: WEEE…

Katara: If Aang is in, I am too.

Zuko: You can't make me…

LH: Want me to call Azula?

Zuko: I'm in…

LH: READ SOON! POSTING SOMETIME SOON!


	2. Chapter 1: The Rainy Day

Chapter 1: Rainy Day

Chapter 1: Rainy Day

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I love it when it rains. The soft patter of the water against the window, the way everything is quiet and calm outside. Grams always told me that whenever it rained, something magical would happen.

_CRASH!_

However, I don't like lightning. It's so destructive, so fierce. It scares me.

"Are you going to help me or not?" a voice calls from behind me.

"Coming Sokka!" I call to my brother as I step away from the rain. Sokka, my brother, reaches out for my hand.

"I'm here," I take his hand and help him to a chair. You see, Sokka, is blind (**LH: (laughing hysterically in the background) Yeah…)**. He was not born blind, but there was an accident so many years ago. When my parents, Grams, Sokka, and I were still living together in one house, we were happy. However, one day, a neighboring gang set fire to a couple of bushes in our front yard. My dad wasn't there at the time and Sokka, being the nine-year old man of the house, tried to stop it from spreading. The gang saw this and spilled gasoline on the fire, making it explode. The fire spread and spread all over, almost trapping Grams, mom, and I inside. Sokka was beaten by the kids and was spilled with gasoline while Grams, mom, and I tried to get out of the house. We barely made it out alive…that is…all of us except my mom. She died trying to keep the door open for me and Grams…and to this day my father hasn't been able to forgive himself. He got to the scene too late. We were able to bring Sokka to the hospital, but we couldn't return his sight. We couldn't repair the house. We couldn't bring back mom.

"What are you thinking?" Sokka waved his hand in front of my face. Even though he was blind, Sokka could tell if I felt upset.

"I'm just thinking," I replied, "You know."

"This place will be different. We can start over."

"Sure. Sure. That's what dad always says. Then, he goes away to do work."

"He'll be back before you know it."

"Why can't he get a regular job? Why does he have to keep on leaving for the Navy?"

"It's his job, Katara. He feels as though he's needed there."

"We need him here."

"We can take care of ourselves."

"I can take care of you and Grams."

"Sokka," I look over to him. His eyes used to be bright and blue. Now, they're almost grey and fading. "I just need time to think."

"Ok."

I turn away, but then he stops me.

"Katara."

"What?"

"Happy Birthday."

**LH: What do you think? Tell me! Post again soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: The UnBirthday

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Sokka," I look over to him. His eyes used to be bright and blue. Now, they're almost grey and fading. "I just need time to think."_

_"Ok."_

_I turn away, but then he stops me._

_"Katara."_

_"What?"_

_"Happy Birthday."_

**Chapter 2: The UnBirthday**

I opened the door and called out to my brother and Grams, "I'll be back! I just need to get some groceries!" No one responded. They must be asleep.

I walked outside. The sun was still covered by gray clouds and there were gleaming puddles around. I stopped a moment to take it all in before walking. It was breathtakingly quiet. I started my journey again, but then was stopped short when I felt as though I was being followed. I started to walk faster and faster, but the car behind me started to speed up. Soon, it was right in front of me.

The car was an old Corolla. Only one person in this town had an old Corolla. As I stopped walking, so did my heart. Out of the car came forth a couple of guys in gray shirts and slick black hair. I knew them…they were there when it happened. The Acciddent.

Then, the ringleader came out from the car. He was a short guy, probably no older than me and was bald, save for the blue arrow on his head. He smirked and the other guys surrounded him.

"Katara," he said aloofly.

"Aang," I tried to stop trembling, but I couldn't.

"You know this is our turf."

"No, I did not."

"You're a pretty daring person to talk back to me. Usually people don't even take a breath when I'm around."

"Really."

"Look, let's make it quick. Just give me all of your candy and get it over with."

"Candy?" I looked at him questioningly and started laughing. Was he joking?

"That's not funny!" he stamped his foot and turned red. Okay, this kid…really is a kid.

"Whatever. Laugh all you want. Hey, guys, do whatever you want," he snapped his fingers and the thugs lunged. I tried to get away, but then couldn't.

"Hey, hasn't anyone told you guys to pick on someone your own size?" a voice comes from behind me. I turn to see a guy with blazing amber eyes and black shaggy hair. He's tall and muscled…and it feels as though I've seen him before. From where?

_WHACK!_

The guy punched two of the big guys and did a karate kick in mid air to take out another. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Should I call the police? What if…

Aang came from behind me and took out a knife. "Move and she gets it."

The stranger stopped and looked at Aang with shock. "You don't want to do that. Why her?"

"Easy bait," Aang smirked.

CRASH! TAP TAP TAP TAP…

Then, with that…it started to rain. I held my breath and hoped for a miracle.

**I know it's short, but I'll post again soon! -LH**


	4. Chapter 3: The Perfect Stranger

PREVIOUSLY…

_Aang came from behind me and took out a knife. "Move and she gets it."_

_The stranger stopped and looked at Aang with shock. "You don't want to do that. Why her?"_

_"Easy bait," Aang smirked. _

CRASH! TAP TAP TAP TAP…

_Then, with that…it started to rain. I held my breath and hoped for a miracle. _

Chapter 3: The Perfect Stranger

"You really don't have to do that. She didn't do anything," the guy with the amber eyes said.

"Well, what can you give me? What's your offer?" Aang asked.

"If I give you candy, will it appease you?" the guy sighed and took out a package. Ok…so the candy was really candy. I thought he meant something else…(**LH: HAHAHA…Aang…with some 'something-something'…ooohh)**

"Hmm…" Aang thought about it at first and then reached for it. He let me go right after his small hands touched the package. The stranger grabbed me and gave me a concerned look.

"Well…" he said, still looking at me.

"I don't know. Yes, this candy only comes from chocolate from a small village in Venezuela, but I need more," Aang sighed.

"That'll have to do," the guy said.

"Well, it was fun seeing you again, Zuko," Aang smirked, "Maybe next time you'll take my offer."

"Not likely," Zuko returned the look.

"Oh, yeah. Your sister says hi," Aang said and then he disappeared into the gray with his goonies.

Zuko still held me close to him after Aang left. After a few minutes, I finally let go. (**LH: You people are so awkward)**

"Umm…thanks," I say.

"No problem," Zuko says coolly.

"Well, I guess I better be going," I start to dash off, but then Zuko catches my wrist.

"It's not safe to wander the streets alone. I'll go with you," he said as he took my arm roughly and led the way.

"Look," I push him away, "Just because I got cornered once and only once doesn't mean that I can't defend myself!"

"Well, you obviously wouldn't have stood a chance against Aang's goonies let alone Aang. So don't get me wrong, Princess, but you need someone to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Me? In trouble? Yeah, with you!" I turn to face him almost an inch away from his own face. He stares at me with great intensity, his gaze like a smoldering fire. I continue, "I've heard about you, you know. You have the same reputation as Aang and thos other guys. You all think you're so tough with your gangs and everything…"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko spat.

"You lurk the streets at night with your guns, you vandalize public property…"

"In fun…"

"You constantly brawl with each other in the day…"

"Now, let me say in def…"

"You have knife fights at the stores sometimes…"

"Look, now…"

"Oh, well then say that to someone who doesn't care whether or not they want to live through the street fights you guys do."

"I am nothing like him," Zuko growled.

"Okay, Lord of Terror, shoot me already."

"No."

"I dare you to."

"NO! I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" he yells. I turn away and look into the gray sky. "HE IS A MONSTER! HE USES PEOPLE TO DO WHAT HE WANTS! HE UTILIZES WHATEVER THINGS HE CAN JUST TO GET IT! HE DOESN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO OTHERS AND I DO! THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM IS TO BEAT HIM SENSELESS! HE WON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE…"

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU?"

"That's my business…" Zuko turns away from me. Even though our first fifteen minutes together involved fighting and life-threatening situations, I can already tell we won't get along.

"I want peace, okay? I've had enough fights like this. Even though I just moved here, I've met the same types of people…all just like you. Please tell your gangs to leave me alone. You have cost me too much already."

"Look, Princess…"

"My name is Katara."

"Katara, look," he goes in front of me, "You've just entered a war zone by moving into this part of the neighborhood. It's not as if either gang will cease turmoil just because you go to the park or to the store. All I can do is offer to protect you. It's bad enough that the fights claim so many…"

"Well, then why can't you stop?"

"If we stop…" Zuko trails off, "My girlfriend might die."

**LH: Random…I know. There is a point to this! Don't worry, it's still Zutura. However, there has to be a little…'something-something' before that! Oh, yeah...things are getting out of character, right? BAck to the drawing board...Update after I get my crap done!- **

**P.S. tell me how I'm doing so far!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Secret

**LH**: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE, OK? I HAD SO MUCH CRAP…AND SADLY I STILL HAVE MORE

(LH bangs head on computer)

**Aang**: Is she okay?

**Katara**: I think she's stressed.

**LH**: You try being me!

**Zuko**: Why would I want to be you?

**LH**: Well, try battling homework and evil teachers! See if you like it!

**Zuko**: I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, NOW DO I?

**LH**: Can I kill him?

**Toph**: Go ahead, Ms. La-La Land

**Sokka**: Well…if you make me not blind, you can.

**LH**: Too bad.

**Zuko**: You can't do anything to me! Hah…you're just a little girl with no skills. (shifts to serious mode)

**LH**: However, I do have Azula's number.

**Zuko**: She can't do anything.

**Azula**: (Appears out of nowhere) Yeah …what are you going to say now, Zu-Zu?

**Zuko**: Crap. You suck, Lady Hart.

**LH**: Too, bad, Zu-Zu! Ok, now back to the story!

Previously…

"_Katara, look," he goes in front of me, "You've just entered a war zone by moving into this part of the neighborhood. It's not as if either gang will cease turmoil just because you go to the park or to the store. All I can do is offer to protect you. It's bad enough that the fights claim so many…"_

"_Well, then why can't you stop?"_

"_If we stop…" Zuko trails off, "My girlfriend might die."_

Chapter 4: The Secret

"What?" I asked in shock. What does he mean that his girlfriend might die? What did Aang do?

"Never mind," Zuko lowered his head and turned away.

"Zuko," I said and reached for his hand. The words just seemed to roll out of my mouth and my hand moved on its own. What's wrong with me?

"We can't talk. Not here." Zuko led me to a small café down the street. It was warm inside and dimly lit with Oriental type furnishings. There weren't a lot of people, except for a couple sitting near the entrance. Zuko led me to a booth all the way across the room. It was there he continued.

"Aang and I used to be friends and our uncles used to be too. We hung out and spent our time playing in the park and learning martial arts. We both got our black belts at the same time, but Aang always wanted more and I stopped when I got it. We were still friends even after our differences. We were happy until…"

"Until what?"

"Until his uncle was murdered. It hit him so hard…I mean, who wouldn't at the age of nine. He was the last remaining relative of his."

"Oh…"  
"That's when Aang started to hang out with the wrong crowd. He started to patrol the neighborhood and pick on unsuspecting residents with his goonies. For a small kid, Aang is very skilled in the art of fighting."  
"So, how does your girlfriend tie into this?"

"Aang wanted me to join his group. I refused him and he became angry. He then tried to threaten me to join. I still refused. So, when his group, The Avatars, tried to kill my uncle, I couldn't take it anymore. I joined their group and we fought with other gangs, causing the police to go ballistic with the damages we did."

"Okay, I still don't get it."

"I'm getting there, okay! Well, my girlfriend, Mai, was in on the secrets of the gang. She was with us when we hung out and…um…yeah."

"What do you mean 'um…yeah'?"

"Well, I don't want to get into it too much. (**LH: Hehe…Zuko's been bad and is trying to avoid the question. Not to naughty, though!**) Let's just say she was always there for us. However, I started to slacken off on my 'duties' and the other members of the group became angry with me. Mai overheard that the other members were planning to terminate me from the group and that they were going to set fire to City Hall. She went to tell the police about the group and a good number of them were arrested."

"So, there were more?"

"Yes. There were about forty and now there are only a handful."

"So, what happened to Mai?"

"I left the group and she went with me. I knew that we wouldn't be safe here in this town, so the two of us planned to get out of the city and start over there. My uncle would come with us and we would be together. Her family wouldn't have cared anyway, so she was to go with us and…"

"And what?"

"We would be a family."

"Oh."

"The night before we were supposed to leave, Mai got kidnapped. She was coming home from a friend's house and didn't tell me that she was on her way. The goons took her away."

"Zuko, how long has it been?"

"It's been a month."

"Well, why aren't you doing anything?"

"I've been looking for their new hideout."

"Why haven't you told the police?"

"If I did, then they would come for my uncle."

"Well, how do you even know that Mai is okay?"

"They let her leave me a message every night."

"How do you know it's not a recording?"

"I don't. I just have a feeling that it's not."

"You need to get help."  
"Why do you think I'm telling you all of this?"

"What?"

"I need your help, Katara."

**Another short one, I know. I'll try to update again soon, but I have to finish my projects! Viva la Vida! Oh, yeah, another character should be coming in! Any guesses on who they might be? Post it on my reviews who you want it to be!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Deal

**LH: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. (AND I STILL DON'T OWN AVATAR)**

**Aang: I thought that you left us…**

**Zuko: If she left us, then I would be forever grateful.**

**Katara: I actually wanted to find out the secret…**

**Sokka: I AM STILL BLIND!!!???!!!**

**Toph: Ms. Lala-Land…can you fix Sokka. Can't you make him not have a mouth or something?**

**LH: **_**(Thinking) **_**Hmmm…I can't. I need him to talk.**

**Mai: (**_**From out of nowhere) **_**Can you let Aang's thugs set me free?**

**LH: Well…we'll see.**

**Jet: **_**(Comes from some random tree) **_**Hey, guys.**

**Katara: Jet! (**_**With stars in her eyes)**_

**Zuko and Aang: **_**(groan) **_**Jet…**

**Jet: Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Hart?**

**LH: No….yes…no…**

**Jet: Okay…**

**Katara: Can he be a part of it? PLEASE!**

**LH: Whoa! What's up with this?**

**Katara: It's better than having to deal with Aang or Zuko when they fight.**

**LH: Whatever…onward!!!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Previously…

"_You need to get help."_

"Why do you think I'm telling you all of this?"

"_What?"_

"_I need your help, Katara."_

Chapter 5: The Deal

"_What do you need me to do?"_

Zuko sits quietly and I stare at him. Why doesn't he get it over with already?

"I need you to spy on Aang. Become part of the group. He obviously likes you and everything."

"What? He LIKES me? He tried to KILL me," I yelled a little too loudly.

"He does that sometimes. Believe me. Once he tried to get a girl's attention by setting her dog on fire."

"There is something wrong with the both of you! You're both deranged!"

"Listen Katara…Katara!" Zuko yelled as I got up and headed for the door. As I opened it, I came face to face with a tall boy with dark messy hair and watchful eyes. He grinned and ...

"Why, hey…"

"Nothing to see here, Jet," Zuko got up and walked towards the two. Then, he pulled me close to him.

_WHAT THE HECK?_ I thought to myself.

"Whoa…over-protective much. I thought you were going out with my cousin?"

_HIS COUSIN! MAI IS HIS COUSIN?_

"What's it to you? You didn't care when she disappeared!"

"Well, good riddens…she was a pain, anyway."

"WHY YOU! YOU'LL PAY! WHEN I…"

"Let's go, Zuko," I take his arm and lead him to the other door.

"Hey, wait!" Jet goes up to me and takes my hand. Then, he scribbles his cell number on it. "Just call me whenever. I'll be waiting for you to dump him."

Zuko growls and I get flustered. I mean, it's not like…well I…

"Later," Jet waved and I waved back.

Zuko leads me out of the café.

"What is wrong with you?" I push Zuko away.

"What's wrong with me? That guy is trouble!"

"Seriously, do you make enemies with everyone?"

"Look, Katara…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll help me."

"Give me a good reason why I should!"

"I need to get Mai back!"

That statement stung me for some reason. I couldn't put a name on it…

"Please," Zuko pleaded.

"Can you give me time to think before I start to put my life on the line."

"I think it's best," he says calmly and I start to walk away.

_Later…_

I lie down on my bed and think. The rain has started again and its light pattering tries to calm my beating heart. I wonder what Zuko is thinking right now… _Is he worried about Mai? My heart squeezes at the thought. Why is that so?_

I finally decide to get up and go towards the window. The streets seem to be lined with silver and the warm glow of a nearby street lamp is the only thing that illuminates the scene. All of the houses have their lights off, in fear that the gangs might come. I close my curtains and all is dark.

When will the madness stop?

**LH: Let's see if Zuko can get out of this one…check out the next chapter! COMING SOON! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream and Harsh Reality

**LH: I promised that the next chapter would come up! Don't complain if it's short, you guys!**

**Zuko: Why would I? I mean, the less time I have to deal with Ms. Princess over there, the better…**

**Katara: ZUKO! I AM SO NOT HELPING YOU ANYMORE**

**LH: You two need counseling.**

**Toph: Isn't that what you're here for?**

**Aang: Can I get candy now?**

**Sokka: STILL BLIND HERE!!!**

**Jet: Lady Hart…you mind telling me which one of us gets Katara**

**Zuko: You can have her.**

**Aang: (shifts around umcomfortably) Katara's not something to be owned…**

**Katara: Well…I can't argue with that…but I can't argue if Jet is so determined**

**Zuko: WHAT? I thought you were going to put up a FIGHT?!?**

**Katara: What are you going to do about it?**

**Zuko: Lady Hart…can I talk to you for a second? (Pulls LH, who has her laptop and they talk for a few seconds)**

**LH: (thinking) hmm…not bad, Zu-Zu…not bad.**

**Zuko: Well?**

**LH: I'm in. I'll need Toph, though…**

**_Previously…_**

_I finally decide to get up and go towards the window. The streets seem to be lined with silver and the warm glow of a nearby street lamp is the only thing that illuminates the scene. All of the houses have their lights off, in fear that the gangs might come. I close my curtains and all is dark._

_When will the madness stop?_

**Chapter 6: The Dream and the Harsh Reality**

_Katara…_

"Who's there?" I said. I couldn't see. It was pitch black

_ Katara…I need you_

The voice sounded familiar. Who is it? Who needs my help?

_Katara…_

As soon as the voice said my name, the darkness is ebbed away into flames. I tried to scream, but nothing comes out. I tied to get out of the flames, but can't

_Katara!_

A figure then approached me. He extended his hand through the fire. I'm unsure at first, but then his amber eyes assured me that everything would be all right. I took it and he pulled me close. I touched the side of his face and he kissed the palm of my hand. I pulled away from him for his kiss felt like fire. He came towards me and he leaned forward. Then… he burst into flames.

…

I woke up in cold sweat. _It couldn't have been real…_

I get up and open the window and the sun is shining…and a row of house next to ours were nothing but rubble…

_Later…_

"Are you sure you and your children don't want to stay here until you can find another home, Mrs. Kaito?"

"No, you have already done so much for us," Mrs. Kaito said to Grams as she cradled her baby. Mrs. Kaito was one of our neighbors whose house burned down. She and her four children were able to make it out alive with only the clothes on their back.

"Well, then, take this," Grams gave her a bag full of clothes Sokka and I didn't need anymore and some food, "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you," Mrs. Kaito burst into tears and hugged Grams. I turned to the window and felt a tear fall down. I tried to wipe it away, but then the saw a pair of familiar eyes stare at me from the sidewalk. Zuko was standing near our gate with a look of…concern.

I slowly walked out the door and to the gate. I just looked at Zuko and he looked back. We were like that for a few minutes.

Then, Zuko broke the ice. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for all of those people whose house burned down! For all those who lost their homes, their memories, their…their…" I choked on the last word.

Zuko opened the gate (**LH: Gosh…you left the gate open, Katara? What the heck…people can just come in and…well…continue) **and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know."

Then, I did the last thing that I ever…EVER should have done. I hugged Zuko. At first, he was shocked and stunned…but then he gave in. He was so warm.

"I promise not to let anything bad happen to you," whispered in my ear.

"I know."

Suddenly, we heard a stifling scream. Zuko and I broke away and then looked at each other. Then, we ran inside.

"GRAMS! SOKKA!" I yelled as Zuko and I came into the door.

"Don't move, or she gets it," Aang said as he held out a knife before her throat.

"Aang! You've got to stop!" Zuko yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"No!" Zuko said.

"What? I thought you were all for it?" I looked at him, confused.

"Well…I.."

"I want you," Aang said plainly.

"Katara, don't!" Grams sobbed.

"No, Katara," Zuko said, "I realize now that you might not be able to make it. Please, don't go."

"I have to. I promised to save her, didn't I?"

"But…" he tried to say, but I pressed my finger to his lips.

"I'll be fine." I strode over to where Aang and Grams were, then Aang let Grams go and I took her place.

"Please don't hurt her," Grams sobbed.

Then, out of the blue, there was a loud bang and policemen swarmed in.

"Freeze, man!" a lady officer with short black hair and the most piercing blue eyes yelled.

"I thought three was a crowd, but this is a little too much for me," Aang said and he dropped something round to the ground. It exploded and smoke came out. Just before I blacked out, I heard Zuko yell my name.

_ And so…the world was consumed by a boy's greed._

**LH: And so, I shall update sometime within the month. Sorry! Happy New Year!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Last One Standing

**Aang: Go fish…**

**LH: (Comes toward them with her computer) Is this all you do?**

**Sokka: Well, I can't do anything at all because I'M BLIND!!!**

**Katara: Stop being so melodramatic, Sokka…**

**Sokka: Why you…**

**LH: Don't worry, Sokka. There is a love interest for you too…**

**Sokka: Really? Who?**

**LH: You'll see…hehe…hehehe…hahahahah….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA…**

**Sokka: You're so cruel…**

_Previously…_

"I thought three was a crowd, but this is a little too much for me," Aang said and he dropped something round to the ground. It exploded and smoke came out. Just before I blacked out, I heard Zuko yell my name.

_And so…the world was consumed by a boy's greed._

**Chapter 7: The Last One Standing**

_Where am I?_

I can't imagine how hard it is to lose someone you love. However, I **can **imagine how hard it is to be lost and away from the one you love. Grams…Dad…Sokka…Zuko.

_Where am I?_

I can't seem to tell. I feel as though I've lost all senses. All I can do is vaguely hear the commotion around me. Some shuffling, some yells, some screams…all terrifying to hear. Something is approaching me…don't touch me! Stop! Stop…

_Where am I?_

I don't know.

(**LH: Now I want to take some time to switch to 3****rd**** person…because I want to show the aftermath of the kidnapping before we get back to Katara…)**

_Meanwhile…_

Grams was worried sick. She couldn't take the thought of losing Katara. It was like losing her daughter again. She remembered the day like the rain outside. It was just like today, dark and dreary.

She had called her son-in-law, but there was no answer at his post. He only might hear of the news after she's…no, she didn't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said to the elderly woman. (**LH: Zuko's apologizing too much!)**

"It's okay. I know she will be fine. She's a strong girl."

"Yes, I know," Zuko looked towards the window. Sure enough, there was a storm coming. Of all times to have one…why did it have to be when **she **was missing. He couldn't take it. So many thoughts were running through his head. He didn't know whether to cry, get angry, punch someone, or scream. Zuko just lost himself in his thoughts

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my granddaughter?"

Zuko bit his lip. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want to say to her that he was the one that got her into this mess. He was the one who told her what to do. He…was the one who wanted to use her for his own personal gain. Was it even worth it anymore?

"Excuse me."

Zuko turned to see a guy about his eyes with light blue eyes. He tried to get to the elderly lady, grasping the tables, chairs, or anything he could hold on to along the way.

"You must be Zuko. I'm Sokka," he said.

"How did you…know?"  
"My sister talks in her sleep," Sokka said plainly.

"She dreams about me?" Zuko slightly smiled.

"Yeah, and you better wipe that smile off of your face. She's my sister, you know."

"Right," Zuko said and then looked at the police who were trying to find any traces Aang may have left. The whole room was covered with plastic, powder, debris, and the gadgets the officers used. All of the pictures and china were turned over. Most of their furniture survived, but there were many rips on them Zuko just sighed and looked outside once more.

"Um, Mrs. Sedna," a policewoman with piercing blue eyes approached the group. She was slightly slim and short with black hair messily tied in a bun, and an unusual green badge that stuck out in contrast to her blue uniform. "Do you know the boy who trespassed into your house and kidnapped your granddaughter?"

"No," Grams said, "I do not."

"Was she involved in any gang activities?"

"She's a good girl. She would never…"  
"Did she do drugs, alcohol, etc.?"

"No."

"Do you know if your granddaughter had any relationship to him or to anyone else that angered him in any way?" the woman asked. Zuko's clenched his fists.  
"No, we just moved here."

"I see."

"I don't" Sokka said, sarcastically.

"Excuse me," the woman asked, "Do you have a problem with my team?"

"No," Sokka said as he sat down on a chair, "I have a problem with the way your 'team' is handling the situation! My sister is missing and to make matters worse, she's with some lunatic!"

"Well, we need to do documentations, record searches, and…"

"Screw all of that! Before you can even write the word 'criminal', my sister might be dead!"

The policewoman was taken aback. How could anyone talk to her like that?

"I suggest trying to find my sister first before recording her death."

The policewoman was outraged and confused, but she decided against handcuffing a blind man. Instead, she just got up and started to walk away. However, before doing so, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Sokka. You?"

"Officer Toph."

_The sky churned in anger and despair. Would there be hope for tomorrow?_

**LH: I know my grammar is off and there are a few things that should be changed but I'm just lucky to even have something typed up! Next time, back to Katara's point of view. Will update as SOON as I CAN. Can't guarantee that it will be VERY SOON, but I can say before the month is over. Thanks and please COMMENT ME!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Captive

**LH: Well, I'm glad that's over. (says as she puts her book bag down)**

**Katara: Where were you? You've been gone for a while…  
**

**LH: Are you kidding me? That was not long…**

**Zuko: At least I got to sleep at night…**

**Katara: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Zuko: With this person gone, there wasn't anyone to yell at me for some time.**

**Aang: Well, Lady Hart. Can you tell us what happened next?**

**LH: Sure, my dear. However, it'll be you who shows us what happens next!**

_Previously_…

_The policewoman was outraged and confused, but she decided against handcuffing a blind man. Instead, she just got up and started to walk away. However, before doing so, she asked, "What's your name?"_

"_Sokka. You?"_

"_Officer Toph."_

_The sky churned in anger and despair. Would there be hope for tomorrow?_

**Chapter 8: Captive**

_(This is back to Katara's point of view…)_

I woke up with a headache. I couldn't remember the scenes of what had happened before, but all I knew was that I was the hostage of a crazy boy. I looked around my surroundings, but could see nothing but darkness. The only light came from a pale sliver of moonlight feet away, but even that wasn't enough.

"Hey, are you awake?" a voice of what sounded almost like a child said.

I was about to respond when I remembered that by captor **was **a child.

"Hey, you better answer!" he said in an authoritative voice.

I still remained silent.

"Hmph. Oh, well. Rico!" Aang called over an overly-muscular giant. He looked at me menacingly.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked as calmly as I could. However, I could still hear my heart almost come out of my chest.

"Well, there are some things better left unsaid."

"I have the right to know!"

"Why don't you just tell her, Aang?" a cold, but smooth female voice said.

"What do you want, Mai?" Aang turned around and came forth from the darkness and into that pale light was an even paler girl with fiery eyes, which shone even brighter against her pale skin and jet-black hair.

"She deserves to know. After all, they might be the last words she hears…"

"WAIT!" I finally said. "AREN'T YOU **HIS **CAPTIVE TOO?"

"Not really," Mai said plainly, "I made an arrangement for him to kidnap me."

"You've been fooling Zuko all along?" I said with disbelief. This would break his heart…

"Well, technically…yes. You see, there is something called 'the hierarchy of power'. Whoever has the most power, is the most likely to win. Between Zuko and Aang, it is obvious who has the most control. A girl's gotta think of her well being."

"She's a smart girl," Aang smirked as he went towards her.

"Why did you fool Zuko? He really cares about you!"

"What's care when you have all you ever wanted."

"So, you want **this**?" I fumed.

"What's it to you? I mean, are you infatuated with him? Do you think he could ever be yours when he still thinks 'poor Mai' is in danger? Hah. He doesn't have to know what ever happened to 'poor Mai'. He also doesn't have to know what happened to 'Nosy Katara'!"

"That's enough, Mai," Aang said, "We don't need to play with the prey."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted. "What the heck did you kidnap me for?"

"Well, we want to take care of Zuko once and for all," Aang said, "Plus, it would be a shame to waste such a pretty face. Just think of it as an act of mercy from me."

"You are psychotic! A deranged lunatic! When Zuko finds out!"

"He won't fin out," Aang laughed maniacally. "He'll be dead within the hour."

"What?"

"My henchmen are waiting around the city. They're waiting for him to come look for you. If you don't mind, we took a bunch of your things while you were out cold," Aang said. I looked down and sure enough…I had nothing on at all. My necklace…my shoes…my clothes…all of it. All I had on me was my underwear and the rope that bound me.

"When he finds out that it's a trap…" I said angrily.

"He'll be gone before he realizes it. Don't worry, you'll be with him soon after. As I said, such a pity…you're so beautiful…it's a shame. I thought I was going to have fun." Aang said. "Maybe Rico would like to play?"

Rico nodded his head and grinned evilly at me. I just stared and tried to scream.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a push of a few things.

"Stop!" Jet said as he came out of the darkness.

"Hello, cousin," Mai smirked.

"Well, well," Aang said, "You found us. What do you want now?"

_What does he mean 'what do you want now'? _I thought to myself.

"Give the girl to me," he said, "I'll deal with her. She tell anyone about this once I'm done with her. After all, who would?"

"Very well. You may have her," Aang said.

"That's it? No killing or anything? You're going to let him have me?" I yelled, confused and frustrated that I didn't know what was going on.

"I'll make you mine," Jet said as he walked toward me and picked me up, bridal-style, "Zuko can't save you now."

_Fate constantly changes position…and only the hands of time will tell where it will be._

**LH: Short, I know. Confusing, I know. There's a lot of suggestive material, I know. Just tell me where YOU stand!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Race Against Time

I am about to hit the 500 mark in the USA! YAY! KEEP ON VIEWING!!! Thank you to all of my readers for their support. I really do appreciate the comments. I like all of them, the praises and the criticisms. Thank you to the people in my community, ROMANCE ME, and…of course to you, the one who is reading this right now. Lady Hart is hurrying against time right now, just like Zuko, but she's going to do it with style!

Previously…

"_I'll make you mine," Jet said as he walked toward me and picked me up, bridal-style, "Zuko can't save you now."_

_Fate constantly changes position…and only the hands of time will tell where it will be._

**Chapter 9: The Race Against Time**

Zuko stepped out into the cold night air. The police were still at Katara's house, looking for clues. He knew that they wouldn't be able to save her if they didn't hurry up. Zuko walked towards the gate of the house and saw a glint of something. Zuko jogged over to see what it was.

"Katara's necklace," Zuko said to himself. All the times they were together, Katara always had it on. It was a light blue pendant with the symbol of water on it. The pendant hanging on a soft, velvet-like ribbon. Zuko knew that Aang was leaving him a clue…he **wanted **Zuko to find him.

_If I go follow the trail…I would probably be targeted. If I don't…then Katara might get killed earlier._

Zuko weighed his options…both ended with either Katara or himself getting killed. he couldn't risk losing Katara...

Nearby, a figure stood and watched Zuko intently.

"Hey, boss," the figure said, "The guy's picked up the first part of the trail."

"Good. Wait for a little…let him find the clues. Then, once he gets to the park…shoot him."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Zuko got up and ran a couple of blocks. He felt as though someone was watching his movements. The mysterious figure followed. Zuko found Katara's sweater on a bus bench. He later found her shoes near a mailbox. All over town, Zuko followed the trail of Katara's belongings. Once he got to her skirt in the park, he became angry…

"This isn't funny anymore, Aang!" he shouted angrily, holding the skirt in his fist, "Let her go! Whatever you're doing or about to do to her…it isn't right! Let her go! It's me you want!"

"Can I shoot him now, boss?" the figure said.

"Wait for the last one."

Zuko looked around furiously for anyone who would come forward, but no one came.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Where is the last one, boss?"

"It's at the rooftop…"

_Later…_

Zuko went to the café where he and Katara talked. He looked inside and felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault. If he hadn't told her…at this very place…about the gang, then she wouldn't be away from her family. Her grandmother wouldn't have been worried sick and her brother left unaided. She would have been happier…and maybe even had the chance to live longer.

Zuko pressed his forehead against the cool glass and pounded his fists. Why her? Why her? She didn't deserve this…he failed again.

He imagined her…at the mercy of Aang. He could do so many things to torture her…so many horrible and despicable things that would torture not only Katara, but also Zuko for the rest of his life

Zuko then realized that there was a sock hanging from a chair inside. Zuko pushed the door, which opened all the way, and retrieved it. Then, he saw some light come from a stairway. Zuko started to walk slowly up the stairs and…to the rooftop. The town lights glittered dimly as a gust of wind blew. Rain started to fall...

"What the?" Zuko said and looked down. The other sock was right in front of him. Zuko turned around and saw a huge muscular man with a gun. He pointed the gun towards Zuko. Thunder crashed and lightning struck.

"Don't do this, man," Zuko started to move back.

"It's nothing personal. Boss's orders," the guy said.

"You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Shut it! Just shut it! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Stop. Please, stop!" Zuko said as he stepped on the ledge. The man pulled the trigger and the shot rang through the silence of the night and the roar of the storm.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The bullet went through and Zuko fell down into the abyss.

**Yeah, short. Another cliffhanger. Actually…it could end there. What do YOU want to happen?**


	11. Chapter 10: The Storm

**LH: Sorry that I haven't been able to put up any new stories last month. It was so stressful…and I had my birthday… which Sokka ruined!!!**

**Sokka: What did I do this time?**

**LH: Waaahhh…you showed your face!!!**

**Zuko: Good one.**

**LH: Me and Zuko agreeing for once? Gasp! Must be the sign of the APOCALYPSE!**

**Aang: Or the story is about to end. I'm tired of being the bad guy.**

**Katara: It's okay Aang. Actually…it hasn't been that bad…I mean I've been held captive for a WHOLE MONTH (sends angry glare to Lady Hart)!!!**

**LH: SORRY! I'm here now and that's what counts! I am setting the record straight once and for all! So, here is Chapter 10!**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"_Don't do this, man," Zuko started to move back._

"_It's nothing personal. Boss's orders," the guy said._

_"You have no idea what you're doing!"_

_"Shut it! Just shut it! I'm trying to concentrate!"_

_"Stop. Please, stop!" Zuko said as he stepped on the ledge. The man pulled the trigger and the shot rang through the silence of the night._

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The bullet went through and Zuko fell down into the abyss._

**Chapter 10: The Storm**

Thunder boomed everywhere as the whole city seemed to be drowning in misery. There was water everywhere…some streets were even flooded. Yet, amidst booms of thunder and the harsh drumming of the rain, Katara remained calm and quiet as she was being driven by her new captor to her next prison.

The places she had just gone to the other day. The places she wanted to have gone to…they all whizzed by. They seemed like a blur against the blue, gray, and drear of the rain. The rain didn't bring comfort to Katara today. It brought fear.

"You're so quiet. Heh, you should be happy that I even bothered to get you from the scrawny kid that my cousin is trying to get money out of," Jet smirked as he manned the car.

Katara didn't reply. She just silently stared out of the window. She couldn't hear him. All of the stress…the trauma…the drama…and the possible consequences of what might happen…and will (she shuddered) were sounding in her mind like a deafening siren. She couldn't take it. Katara just shut down…

_THUD!_

"What the *?!! Was that?" Jet said as he stopped the car all of a sudden.

Katara snapped out of her trance. What was that? Did a tree hit their car or something?

Both Jet and Katara went outside of the car. Behind the car was a face that Katara thought she would never…ever see in a million years.

"ZUKO!"

The rain suddenly stopped. All of the world stopped, actually, as Katara ran to him. All Jet could do was stare. He thought Aang said that he was being taken care of! How could this guy have survived an attack or that fall?

"Katara," Zuko groaned as he heard her sweet voice and his amber eyes flickered open. He was pretty beaten and he ached all over, but he was alive and that's what counted.

"Zuko," she sighed as she reached him and tried to caress his face with her tied hands, "I thought that you weren't going to make it." Her ocean blue eyes filled with tears.

"Looks like I made it. However, I feel like crap," Zuko said as he tried to get up.

"No, don't! You might have broken bones or something!" Katara tried to get him to stay still.

"I think you wear too many layers of clothing. It did save my life though," Zuko said as he removed his jacket and gave it to her (LH: Almost forgot she was only in her underwear), revealing a thick binding of cloth. It was there a bullet was embedded.

"But how?" Katara said.

"I don't think this is a good time to answer that question," Zuko said as he pulled Katara behind him. Jet started coming behind them (after recovering from the shock).

"How did you?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Zuko smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, try this on for size," Jet said as he pulled out a gun from his jacket and fired. Katara pushed Zuko down as the bullet came at them. The bullet shot through Katara's arm. Katara screamed as she fell to the ground. Ruby ooze came dripping down as Katara winced in pain

"KATARA!" Zuko yelled as she fell to the ground.

"I'm okay. Just please, don't die," Katara tried to get the words out.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Zuko tried to help her sit down on the sidewalk.

"Or, we can just end the pain right here," Jet said, "Aang was right. Such a waste. She was going to be a great—"

Just then, Zuko kicked the gun out Jet's hand, grabbed his arm, and pushed his face to the ground.

"How dare you say that! HOW DARE YOU!" Zuko said as he grabbed the gun and aimed it at Jet's head.

"NO! ZUKO! DON'T!" Katara screamed.

Zuko looked at her incredulously.

"You'll be just like them. That's what Aang wanted before," Katara said as she fainted.

Zuko stared at Katara and then the gun. Then, he got up and started to walk away. Jet stared for a second and then reached for the other gun in his jacket. Just before he could get it, however, Zuko came charging back at an alarming speed and sent his head crashing to the ground cracked open. Blood started to come out from it as well, but the rain began once more and water mixed with blood. The distant sounds of thunder started to come closer and closer as the rain came down harder and harder once more.

"This time, it was your fault," Zuko said icily. Zuko then picked up Katara and ran. She had lost a lot of blood already and the bleeding was still going.

"Don't die on me! I just got you back!" Zuko grunted as he ran like there was no tomorrow. If he didn't hurry, there wouldn't be a tomorrow for Katara.

Zuko could stand being shot, being stabbed, being robbed of home and family, being alone…but he would not stand to lose the life of the person he truly cared for the most…

**Mwahahahaaha….another cliffy!!! I am so evil! At least everyone know what happened to Zuko…but what will happen to Katara? LIVE or DIE…you vote! (COMMENT ME PLEASE!!!)**

**P.S. Before we reach a conclusion, I would like to thank the following: ****rena4u****, ****FeelingMyself****, ****MoonlightSpirit****, ****Unerose93****, ****ZUTARiAN aNG3L****, ****bingbangboom714****, ****zutarababe****, and all of my avid and loyal readers for comments, guidance, and support for "Just say YES already!" and my Community, ROMANCE ME. Hey, what can I say? Keep the love coming! After all, that's what makes me Lady Hart! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Time the Rain Stopped

**LH: YEAH!!! I'M ON BREAK!!! NOW, TIME FOR MORE ACTION!**

**Zuko: Now can I stop running?**

**Katara: Right….**

**Aang: Umm…where's Sokka?**

**Sokka: [_walking, but then hits a pole_] I'm okay.**

**Toph: Yeah? Also, when do I get to bag some baddies?**

**Jet: Why did you make me have a gruesome death?**

**LH: Hold ON! I just got back!!! All of your questions will be answered…soon. Hehe…So, ready for the next chapter?**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**LH: Here's Chapter 11.**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

"_NO! ZUKO! DON'T!" Katara screamed._

_Zuko looked at her incredulously._

_"You'll be just like them. That's what Aang wanted before," Katara said as she fainted._

_Zuko stared at Katara and then the gun. Then, he got up and started to walk away. Jet stared for a second and then reached for the other gun in his jacket. Just before he could get it, however, Zuko came charging back at an alarming speed and sent his head crashing to the ground cracked open._

_"This time, it was your fault," Zuko said icily. Zuko then picked up Katara and ran. She had lost a lot of blood already and the bleeding was still going. Zuko could stand being shot, being stabbed, being robbed of home and family, being alone…but he would not stand to lose the life of the person he truly cared for the most…_

**Chapter 11: The Time the Rain Stopped**

Time was running out. Like the drops of rain that fell from the heavens as Zuko sped on, Katara was slowly fading away.

"I'm so sleepy….you're so warm," Katara said as her eyelids fought the sleepiness that was starting to overcome her.

"NO! Don't sleep Katara! I need you to stay conscious! Don't give up on me!" Zuko pleaded as he kept running. The hospital was still so far away…and Katara was starting to leave him. They were both drenched in the never ending rain. Zuko knew that Katara could get ever worse if she stayed out in this condition for too long.

Suddenly, there were sirens behind Zuko. He didn't want to have to deal with the police right now! Ugh…of all of the…

"STOP! We're here to help!" Officer Toph yelled from one of the police cruisers. Zuko stopped and turned around. All of the cars stopped. Officer Toph got out of the car and helped Sokka out of the car.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. (**LH: Yeah…I know he's blind, but a lot of blind people can tell when someone they've been with almost all of their life is present! I think…)**

"Sokka…" Katara moaned.

"We have to get Katara to the hospital!" Zuko yelled as Officer Toph motioned for the paramedics to get her into the ambulance.

"Hurry!" Sokka tried to say, but the ambulanced whirred off. Only Sokka, Toph, and her police cruiser were left in the rain.

After a few seconds of silence, Toph began to say, "I think your sister will be fine."

"I don't want to lose her."

"It must be hard with you being…"

"What, blind?"

"No…" she said as she went closer to him, her face a few inches from his. Sokka could barely see a silhouette of her…just a bunch of light blurs of blue and grey.

"What?" he whispered.

"Of being the only man in the house. I mean, your father is off at his job…you're not in the friendliest of neighborhoods…"

"And I am standing with a police officer in the rain," he smiled.

"That too."

"Well, Officer…"

"Please, just call me Toph."

"Well, Toph…my girlfriend Suki might get angry, but when you're not too busy bagging baddies…will you grab a bite to eat with me?"

Toph was a little taken aback. Yes, he was younger than she was (**Sokka is 20 and Toph is 22)**, but did that really matter? "I would like that…and tell Suki not to worry."

"Well, Suki is our cat…"

"Oh…" she laughed and the rain stopped. The sky started to get lighter and lighter, the clouds of gray washing away. Things were turning out for the better…but was it too late for Katara?

_At the hospital…_

_AHHHHHH!_

"Hold, still!" the nurses at the hospital said as they tried to remove the wrappings around Zuko's chest. Two kind female nurses tried to get a frenzied Zuko to stay still as he waited for Katara to come out of surgery and removed the clothing he had wrapped around him.

"I need to go see Katara!" Zuko struggled.

"Sir, you can see her after the surgery!" one of the nurses tried to explain the him.

"Is she alright? Does she need me right now! Let me go! Don't touch me!" Zuko said as he finally got them to let go of him. Then, he dashed into the hall and tried to look for the room Katara could be in. Zuko started to panic. If anything happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. It wouldn't have been the bullet that killed her, but him. Her death would have weighed more than he could take. He searched and searched, but to no avail.

"Zuko…"

Zuko turned around to see Katara stretched out on a bed in the room to his right. He walked slowly into the room and sighed. She looked so pale and worn out. He placed a hand on her face and caressed it.

"You made me more scared than anything I have felt in my life."

"No…"

"Yes…you did."

"What about Mai?

"At least I felt assured that Aang would do nothing to her…but you."

'"What? I was…"

"I didn't want to risk anything… I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Zuko…I…" Katara tried to say, but then Zuko pressed his index finger to her lips and smiled. Then, he stood up silently and started to walk away. Katara started to panic. She didn't want him to leave. Not now. Not ever.

"Zuko…don't leav…"

However, before Katara could finish the sentence, Zuko's mouth was on hers. Katara's whole body felt on fire. The kiss was like warm honey sliding down her throat. The heat was intense and she couldn't get enough of it.

Zuko felt as though he had completely left the earth and was left in the sky to lay with the clouds. Her lips were so soft and tasted of rain mixed with the coolness of mint. It was intoxicating to him.

Katara pulled away first, not being able to breathe. Zuko stared at her with wild golden eyes. So, that was a kiss. He felt hungry for more. It was ethereal…out of this world…indescribable…it was love.

"Zuko…that was…"

"Amazing…" Zuko grinned, which made Katara blush.

"Well, if you two are done having fun, I think we need to take care of a few things," an icy cold voice said from behind Zuko.

_BANG!_

**The story does not end here! (My cliffies ruin everything!) Happily ever afters don't come without a price, I can guarantee you that! So, stay tuned for the next installment**!


	13. Chapter 12: The Real Shot at Life

**LH: I have to clarify something…**

**Everyone in story: What?**

**LH: I have an addiction to cliffhangers.**

**Everyone: Okay…[shrug]**

**LH: Well…that means the story will take a while before ending….**

**Everyone: NO WAYYYY!!! END THE FRICKIN' STORY!!!**

**LH: Well, someone give me an idea that doesn't end in a cliffhanger…but knowing me…there is always a possibility that there can be one…**

**Aang: Anything is possible.**

**Sokka: I need to get my sight back!!!**

**Katara: Actually…I have nothing against being in this situation [Zuko blushes]**

**Everyone else: Try…just try to finish the story…**

**LH: Fine…I'll try. I have an obsession for them. Can you really blame me? Well, to keep it short…here is chapter 12.**

_Previously…_

_Katara pulled away first, not being able to breathe. Zuko stared at her with wild golden eyes. So, that was a kiss. He felt hungry for more. It was ethereal…out of this world…indescribable…it was love._

_"Zuko…that was…"_

_"Amazing…" Zuko grinned, which made Katara blush._

_"Well, if you two are done having fun, I think we need to take care of a few things," an icy cold voice said from behind Zuko._

_BANG!_

**Chapter 12: The Real Shot at Life**

Zuko fell. Not like the time he had fallen of that building earlier or when he fell of his bike. It was a plunge from the light of day to the dark of night. It was like the loss of all being and feeling.

"ZUKO! NO!" Katara yelled. Aang smiled viciously from behind him as blood trickled down Zuko's head.

"Serves him right. He ruined all of my plans…all of my work. Now, he has to pay," he smiled maliciously.

"How could you…" Katara sobbed, "Why did you just KILL ME? WHY HIM? HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!"

"Do you want to follow him?" Aang laughed as he pointed his gun at her.

Katara looked from at Zuko, slumped on the ground as blood started to flow from his head.

"Yes…" she sighed. Aang pulled the trigger and…

BANG!

Aang fell to the floor. Katara looked behind him to see an armed Officer Toph holding Sokka's hand.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked calmly.

Katara was frozen. Zuko wasn't moving. She stared at him long and hard, trying to sum up the will to make him rise. In the distance, Officer Toph called all of the medical staff to get him help. However…when they came to him, it was too late. No pulse. No beat. No signs of life. Zuko was dead.

While the world went on, Katara remained in that moment. The moment that Zuko kissed her. When he held her hand. When he took his last breath. She remained on earth physically, but her consciousness left for another world.

_Three years later…_

Sokka and Toph, his fiancée, drove silently in their Corolla. Rain came down, softly patting on their windowpanes.

"You know what day it is, right?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I know. It's been three years. Katara hasn't said a word since he left," Toph sighed as she maneuvered the car through the rain, "If only the rain would stop."

"Katara used to love the rain. Now, the memories she has of him and the rain always makes her sad."

"Where is she, by the way?"

"She's with Grams. We're picking them up, right?" Sokka asked.

"Yep," Toph said as she parked in the driveway. After the incident and the stop of the gang violence, Grams dashed all of her plans to move. Not that Katara would let her, anyway.

"Grams," Sokka called out as Toph helped him towards the house. "It's time to go."

"Just a minute," she called out as she led Katara out of the door. Ever since Zuko's death, Katara stopped "living." She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She didn't talk. Grams, Sokka, and Toph took turns taking care of her. She had been sent to see many psychologists from all over the nation, but none of them could help her. However, Grams and Sokka didn't give up hope.

"We have to go to your appointment," Grams said kindly as she helped Katara into the car. Katara remained distant as they drove off. They passed by the small café that she and Zuko had once talked in. They passed the park and the street she had walked with him. They passed the hospital where he died. Lastly, they passed by the cemetery where he was buried. All of these places opened up the wounds inflicted in Katara's heart. Yet, she didn't want to leave the memory of him behind.

Later…

"Dr. Ozai will see you now," a kind secretary said as she lead Katara to Dr. Ozai's office.

"Will she be okay?" Toph asked Grams and Sokka.

"I hope it works," Grams said as she squeezed Sokka and Toph's hands.

"Please make yourself feel comfortable," the nurse said as she left Katara on a chair facing an empty desk in a dim room filled with old books, Oriental antiques, and a huge window with a view of the rainy city.

Katara, however, did not notice these things. Her mind was blank and dead to the world. She turned to look at the rain, How she had loved it. Now, it only brought her misery. Suddenly…someone began to speak.

"You like the rain? It's very beautiful, but it can be dangerous. It can be a gently drizzle or a powerful storm…"

Katara stood up. She had heard that voice before. It seemed like forever…

"Zuko…" Katara said. The name felt so good to say and hear.

"You know me?" a man came towards the desk and faced her. He had short spiky black hair and intense golden eyes…just like the ones of the man she loved.

"It can't be!" she stared at him and started to sob, "I SAW YOU DIE!"

"Umm…Miss…I never…"

"HOW?"

Zuko looked bewildered at her for a moment. What was this woman talking about? Was this what she needed counseling for? Why did he feel as though he did know her…and why did he have the sudden urge to do everything he could to comfort her?

Zuko went up to the crying girl and took her face in his hands. He looked straight into her ocean blue eyes and her beautiful face stained with tears. It broke his heart.

"I am sorry that this person died," he started out, "But I want to help you. This person must have meant a lot to you…but he probably didn't want you to stop living. If he loved you that much, then he probably only wanted for you to be happy."

Katara lost it. He was so much like him. The hair. The eyes. The voice. The words. The strong hands. Everything about him made her want to break into thousands of pieces.

"I…" Katara started to say as she pulled away from him, "I…never…"

"Never what?" Zuko asked.

"I never told him that I loved him," she sobbed. "I never got to tell him that I didn't care if I lived or died…just that I could be with him. I risked my life to save Mai just to make him happy. Even if he didn't love me, I accepted that. I just wanted him to be here…beside me."

"He is here beside you," Zuko took Katara's hand and placed it on his heart. "He will always be in your heart."

Katara was silent for a moment. She took his words in…and it sank. Zuko was never coming back. Even this doctor who looked so much like him…wasn't him. Zuko could never be replaced and never come back. No matter how much it pained her…it was time to let go.

"I wish I could take away the pain," Dr. Ozai said, "But I can't."

Katara finally composed herself and looked him in the eye. "Thank you for listening. I realize what I've been missing now. I know my way out." She had to leave. She knew what to do now.

"Wait!" Dr. Ozai said and Katara stopped at the door.

"Yes?"

"Miss…"

"Katara…"

"Katara," Zuko said as he took something from his desk and then started to come towards her. Soon, he found himself only inches from her face. "Don't go."

"Why not? I think I am cure. You showed me that I have to keep on living for now I carry the responsibility for two lives."

"That's it. You don't have to carry those responsibilities alone. There will always be others to help you."

"But…"

"I'm here to help you. Here," he handed her a blue velvet covered journal, "I want you to write your story. Leave no stone unturned. This is the only way to show that you can fully accept his departure."

Katara looked warily at the book. She felt as though she was better than she had been for a few years, but this?

"It will be hard, but peace will only come if you do this," Dr. Ozai said as he smiled, "Take as long as you want." With that, Katara left.

_Six months later…_

"I finished," Katara said as she placed the journal on Dr. Ozai's desk. During the last six months, Katara has seen Dr. Ozai on a regular basis and she improved more with each visit. He helped her to cope with the loss of Zuko and regain her faith in herself little by little. With each visit, Zuko fell more and more in love with the beautiful and mysterious girl. Katara, on the other hand was starting to develop feelings for the charismatic doctor. Meanwhile, Sokka, Toph, and Grams were all happy with their Katara back.

"So soon?" he said as he picked up the pages and thumbed through it.

"It was hard, but yes. Every detail," Katara said.

"Well, I am impressed," Dr. Ozai smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor," Katara said.

"Please, if you don't mind…I'd like you to call me Zuko. If it's too soon…"

"It's really no problem, Zuko…" Katara said with a smile on her lips. The sun shone on both of them as they looked into each other's eyes. There was a happy peace between the two.

"Well…" Katara said as she looked away, "Just let me know when you are done and I will come back." Then, she started out of the door.

"Wait…" Zuko said. Katara turned around as he went up to her. Katara looked at him, slightly confused.

"I was hoping…well..if, you know are….available," Zuko started to say.

"What?"

"Go to lunch with me?" Zuko asked.

"Well…"

"If you want to…"

"I don't know…"

"We can talk about the journal and…"

"Hmmm…I should ask my brother.."

"He can come too…"

"And his fiancée…"

"She can come…"

"And Grams…"

"Well, the more the merrier…"

"And Suki…"

"I might not…grr…you're just toying with me," Zuko's temper flared.

"My, my…we have a temper," Katara grinned.

"I'll treat everyone! Just say YES already!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Okay…just to let you know, Suki is our cat," Katara laughed. Zuko laughed too.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked soon after.

"Sure, lets," Katara smiled as she took his arm and they walked out into the sunlight.

**YAY! I finished it! Thank you to all of the people who read this story!!! I couldn't have done it without you! Also, what should I do for my next ZUTURA story? Hehe…COMMENT PLEASE!!!**

**I love you all! –Lady Hart**


End file.
